Unfortunately, many individuals have become so disabled by the ravages of disease or injury that they are unable to move without assistance. Even turning over in bed can become an impossibility in the absence of a minimum level of muscular strength or control. Thus, for some, the aid and support of one or more attendants is often required for even the slightest changes in body position.
In addition to the frustration caused to the disabled individual, maintaining the same position in bed for extended periods of time can result in a diminished physical health state. Decubitus ulcers, more commonly known a bedsores, often appear, and the bedridden individual can rapidly deteriorate due to the onset of these sores.
Decubitus ulcers are open sores that develop on the skin of individuals who are bedridden, unconscious, or immobile for lengthy periods. They often affect victims of stroke or spinal cord injuries that result in a loss of sensation to the limbs or trunk of the body. AIDS victims in the advanced stages of the illness are also frequently affected. Common attack sites include pressure points such as: shoulders, elbows, lower back, hips, buttocks, knees, ankles, and heels. Dampness or wetness caused by incontinence is also a significant contributing factor in the development of the condition.
Decubitus ulcers often begin as painful, red areas on the skin that darken to an angry purple tone before the skin erupts into an open wound. After the skin has broken, the afflicted area often becomes infected, enlarged, and deepened. An open bedsore is slow to heal and, once developed, will recover only if the pressure on it is minimized. Therefore, adequate care of an immobile person is crucial.
It is generally acknowledged that an invalid's position should be changed at least every two hours to prevent the onset of decubitus ulcers. Once the ulcers have formed, however, it is important to maximize air circulation to the affected areas and to keep same clean, especially if incontinence is a problem. Cushions and pillows are often used to relieve some pressure by placing them between the knees and under the shoulders of an invalid, while sheepskin can be placed under the buttocks and around the heels. Deep, chronic ulcers may also require treatment with antibiotics and possibly surgery.